


【翔润】带球跑

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	【翔润】带球跑

1

樱井翔觉得自己遇到了前半生最大的危机。他家奶糖味的Omega松本润在怀孕三个月的时候，在好不容易熬过了早孕的危险期，可以小心翼翼来一发的时候，突然离家出走了。

樱井翔头疼的厉害。不想做可以不做，一声不吭带球跑了是什么道理。手机打不通，到处不见人，在他急得团团转的时候铃声突然响起来。他手忙脚乱的接通，二宫和也的声音慢悠悠的从那头传了过来。

“我说你，怎么欺负我们家松润了？”

“我…我怎么了？”樱井翔一头问号，他今早热牛奶的时候还被夸奖体贴，听起来松本润也不是在说反话的样子。

“那你自己想一会吧。松润在我这住两天，你就别担心了。”二宫和也挂了电话。松本润在一旁挺着小肚子，气鼓鼓的不出声。

“到底怎么回事儿啊？”二宫悠闲地躺在旁边。“你不说话我可没办法帮你。”

“唉。”松本润叹了口气，犹豫了一会，下定决心似的开口。“和仔，你生过孩子吗？”

二宫和也一口水差点喷出来，眼神幽幽的飘到一边去。

“我…这不是刚怀上吗。”

“真的假的？”松本润一脸惊讶。“几个月了？你怎么没告诉我？”

“五周了，也是刚查出来。”二宫和也坐直了身子。“我倒是没什么感觉，反正肚子一直都肉肉的。”

松本润目标明确的向前，径直去摸他的胸。相叶雅纪正从外面回来，见状兔子似的跳过来阻止他。

“小和的胸只有我能摸！就算是你也不行！”

“你瞎说什么呢。”二宫和也红了脸。松本润没精打采的坐在一边看了他一会，幽怨的开口。

“你才五周就有奶子了。老子怀孕三个月，还他妈是个平胸。”

2

怀孕期间Omega的乳房会开始发育。书上是这么讲的，可是书上没说这世界上还有发育以后外观毫无变化的胸部。

“松润，你想开点。之前的日子里，你也一直是个平胸。”二宫和也劝慰他，“就算这样，樱井翔不还是把你宝贝的跟什么似的。”

“不，你不理解，和仔。”松本润泪汪汪的擦着眼角，“一个怀孕的Omega，没有胸部，他就少了很多吸引力。”

“可是我觉得小和没有胸部的时候，也很有吸引力啊。”相叶雅纪一边给他递纸巾，一边小心翼翼的安慰。

“可是他现在长出胸部来了！又白又软！你敢说你不喜欢？”松本润一把扯起了相叶雅纪的领子，相叶雅纪吓得哆嗦着点头表示同意。

“不敢！不敢！”

二宫和也看着他们闹腾的样子，哇的一声吐了出来。

相叶雅纪手忙脚乱的去帮他拍背。松本润看着他们夫夫恩爱的样子，也哇的一声吐了出来。

相叶雅纪忙不过来，哇的一声哭了出来。

3

樱井翔不是耐得住性子的人。他经历了漫长的一下午，还没到晚上就忍不住去相叶雅纪家找人。

“你别进来了。”相叶雅纪面无表情的看着他。“松润说他不想见你。”

“他为什么不想见我？”樱井翔见相叶雅纪少有的严肃，心里又慌起来。

相叶雅纪看着樱井翔大脑门出汗的样子暗暗觉得好笑，心血来潮又加了一句。

“那个是你的吗？”

“什么？”

“种。”

樱井翔一个喘不过气差点晕过去。松本润忍无可忍的丢了只绿拖鞋过来。相叶雅纪捂着后脑勺倒下去，门缝里短暂的出现了松本润的脸。

“你别听他胡扯。”松本润没好气道，“让我自己安静两天。”

门合上了，樱井翔拦都拦不住，只好灰溜溜的回家去。

相叶雅纪灰头土脸的被赶到沙发上睡觉。松本润洗过澡躺在了二宫和也身边，被二宫小小的推了一把。

“你的信息素真的好甜，让我想要呕吐。”

松本润翻了个白眼。

“你想吐是因为怀孕，别怪到我头上来。”

“哎。”二宫和也给自己腰下垫了个枕头，靠在床边打游戏。“你是不是就用这味道把樱井翔给勾来的？”

“怎么可能。”松本润干脆的摇头否认。“他爱上的是我的美貌。”

二宫和也翻个身不再理他，松本润把他游戏机抢过来，又给他看自己的手心。

“你看，算命的说我是稀有的性欲旺盛的人，我还不信。结果碰见樱井翔那天，我差点以为自己发情期提前了，抓紧含了两片抑制剂才撑住。”

远方在冰冷的双人床上孤独入睡的樱井翔突然打了一个大大的喷嚏。

二宫和也一下有了兴致。

“这么说是你追的他啊？”

“也不是，”松本润认真回忆了一会。“我在他身边晃悠了两天，他就主动来找我了。”

二宫和也觉得没劲，又去抢游戏机。松本润不给他，又问道。

“你跟相叶雅纪是怎么好上的？”

“打游戏认识的。”二宫想了想，自己也觉得匪夷所思。“我们第一次见面的时候，他非要做麻婆豆腐给我吃。天知道他放了多少辣椒，那一口下去，我的眼眶就像你看见樱井翔时的下半身一样湿润。”

客厅里传来喷嚏声，随后相叶雅纪可怜巴巴的跑进来，说自己感冒了。

“乖，笨蛋是不会感冒的。”二宫和也给他一床厚被子，又把他赶了出去。

松本润摸摸自己的平胸，心情越来越糟糕。半夜里二宫和也又悄悄的跑出去，床上剩他一个人。他习惯让樱井翔抱着，现在没了他竟然怎么也睡不着了。

第二天清早他带着浓重的黑眼圈打开卧室门，看见二宫和也窝在相叶雅纪怀里舒舒服服的睡着，被子掉在地上也不觉得冷。

他觉得自己受不了这委屈。

樱井翔也一晚上没睡好，手机响起来的时候差点要骂人。看到屏幕上的名字，一个激灵坐了起来。

“润？”

“混蛋，你怎么还不来接我？”

樱井翔匆匆忙忙穿了衣服，油门一脚到底开到了相叶家。松本润眼底乌青的给他开门，樱井翔心疼的把人带回去，搂在怀里一会儿就睡着了。

4

松本润醒来的时候已经是中午，樱井翔怕吵着他不敢乱动，半边胳膊都麻了。松本润迷迷糊糊的把脑袋窝在他胸口蹭着，回过味来又开始难过。

“翔くん，我要跟你坦白一件事。”

樱井翔莫名的紧张起来。

“我啊，虽然怀孕三个月了，可是并没有长出胸部噢。”

“…喔，我知道哦。”

“嗯？”松本润一下坐起来。“你怎么知道的？你是不是趁我睡着偷偷撩我衣服了？”

“没有，没有。”樱井翔连忙否认。“不撩衣服我也看得出来啊。”

“也是哦。”松本润失落的转过身，留给他一个可怜兮兮的背影。

樱井翔从背后抱住他。

“没关系，你什么样子我都喜欢啊。”

“真的吗？”

“当然，”樱井翔吻他侧颈，白茶香的Alpha信息素轻柔的笼过来，“你超甜的。”

5

樱井翔亲吻松本润湿润的眼角，小心的准备进入深处的时候…

“小翔！小翔！不好了！”相叶雅纪砰砰的敲着他家的门。

樱井翔黑着脸给他开门。

“松润不见了！”相叶火急火燎的说着。“诶小翔你裤子拉链怎么开了。”

“没事，是我把他接回来了。”

“原来是这样，小和果然没猜错。”相叶雅纪松了一口气。“对了，咱们过两天一起去泡温泉吧。”

“可以。”樱井翔揉了揉眉心。“但是你知道有种东西叫手机吗？这种事情打个电话不行吗！”

“我不是心急嘛。”相叶雅纪拍拍他的肩膀。“小翔，你裤子拉链又开了。”

6

松本润泡在温泉里，一双好看的桃花眼死死的盯着对面的人。

“你别看了，这种东西是强求不来的。”二宫和也捂着胸口，提防着他突然的袭击。

“哎。和仔，你不会明白我的心情。”松本润又低落起来。“你说他真的不介意吗？”

“我觉得没问题。”二宫和也挪到他身边去。“俗话说，故乡和胸部都是遥不可及的。”

另一边樱井翔和相叶雅纪裹着浴袍在自动售货机前买饮料。这两个面貌英俊的Alpha并排站着，路过的Omega纷纷投来好奇的目光。

“小和告诉我，松润最近很沮丧诶。”

“怎么回事？”

“虽然由我来说是有点那个啦，”相叶雅纪挠了挠后脑勺，“小翔，你是不是很介意他的胸部啊。”

樱井翔面无表情的愣了一会。

“没有。”他认真的回答。“我发誓，真的没有。”

7

二宫和也怀孕之后整个人都软软的。相叶雅纪谨遵医嘱，只能看不能摸，心里痒痒的难受。

“要是能快点到三个月就好了。”相叶雅纪撑着脑袋看他。“我上次去小翔家的时候，他刚好在和松润那个耶。”

“樱井翔没打你？”

“没有没有，我装作不知道的样子。”

二宫和也笑咪咪的去扯他的脸，手机又冷不丁的响起来。

“和仔，我觉得我要生了。”

“你才三个月，那不叫生了，那叫流产。”

“对，和仔。”松本润的声音听起来快要哭出来。“我觉得我要流产了。”

8

相叶和二宫赶到医院的时候，樱井翔正在低头挨骂。医生是个中年Omega，说话连珠炮似的一刻不停。

“你们这些Alpha，只顾着自己爽了，有没有考虑过Omega的身体状况啊？现在是没出事啊，要是真有个三长两短的你后悔都来不及！”

樱井翔愧疚的低着头，憋了半天才说出一句。

“我以为没事的…”

“你以为没事就没事了吗？”医生看了看手里的记录。“不过你们家Omega最近身体指标有下降，你是不是总惹他生气啊？”

“……”

二宫匆匆赶过去帮他解围，才把樱井翔领出来。松本润躺在病床上，倒没出什么事，输了液就能回去了。

相叶雅纪站在一边表达了有分寸的谴责。

“小翔，虽然我很理解你的心情，但是你下手还是轻一点的好。”

“之前还没问题的。”樱井翔揉了把脸。

“松润你也是，别整天想那些有的没的。”二宫和也抱着手看他，“心情不好也很影响胎儿发育的。”

松本润在一旁抠手。

“再这样下去，我的宝宝都要没奶吃了。”

9

樱井翔想了又想，想了好几天，还是开了口。

“其实啊，胸部什么的，对我来说真的无所谓的。”

“可是我也想要软软的胸部咯。”松本润在一边啃苹果。“不过没有就没有吧。”

“诶，你想通了啊。”

“总会有一时间想不通的时候吧。”松本润想了一会。“就是那个嘛，孕期激素水平失调引起的情绪波动什么的。”

樱井翔若有所思的翻了翻手头的《Omega孕期知识大全》。

“那你现在是不是心情还比较愉悦了？”

“还行吧。”松本润靠过来，浑身上下都溢出甜味儿。

“那我想摸一下。”樱井翔的眼神不自觉的飘到别处去。

“什么呀？”

“就…就是那个，”樱井翔难得的害羞了。

“…胸。”


End file.
